The present invention relates to a spraying head suitable for spraying pressurized air and/or an atomized liquid, for example a washing liquid and/or a releasing agent, inside foundry molds or molds for plastic materials, and more precisely relates to a single or to a double head designed to selectively spray, in a controlled manner, pressurized air and/or an atomized liquid from one or both sides, inside molds for casting ferrous and non-ferrous materials.
In many areas of application, in particular in the foundry field, there is the need to spray pressurized air and/or atomized liquids into the cavities of open molds, so as to clean them or to apply a suitable releasing agent.
Single spraying heads are currently used and fastened to an arm of a manipulator, which require the head to be oriented towards the cavities of each of the two half-molds to be cleaned and/or to be treated.
The use of single heads, and the need to direct them towards the two half-molds, entails certain problems and a complexity of movements, both in small and large sizes molds, as well as excessively long down times between the various molding steps.
In molds having a complex configuration, or in cases wherein rapid work with the spraying heads is required, the use of the conventional spraying heads has therefore proved to be limiting and wholly unsuitable for fulfilling the various needs, preventing the high efficiency of the head and broad freedom of movement. Furthermore, the spraying heads presently in use do not allow for a proper adjustment of liquid to be sprayed and a selective feeding of atomized liquid and pressurized air into a mold.